On a bus
by Cinnamon for Ella
Summary: What if the Olympians got on a mortal bus...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! its going to be about 13/14 chapters long, and it was inspired by my own bus trip. Enjoy!**

Sofia's POV

It started out like a normal bus ride, you know, paying the fee, finding a seat. It WAS a normal bus ride until eleven adults and two girls my age got on the bus! I mean, one or two adults together in a group is normal, three to five is a little less common, seven is rare, but eleven? And two teens? There were hardly thirteen seats left empty! Shall I describe what they looked like? Because they were VERY odd.

The first person that came to the back of the bus was like the leader, she was like a warrior: about thirty-five, with waist-length black hair, and storm-cloud grey eyes. She had a book bag, and she was bickering with a tall man, with sea-green eyes, exactly like mine, and very tousled black hair, and he was about forty years old. he obviously didn't care that she was arguing with him, but I could hear them talking all the way up at the front, the man came to sit by me, because that was one of the only seats. The woman sat in the furthest corner of the bus, and opened her book.

Another group came to the near back of the bus; A man with sky-blue eyes, and blonde-brown hair, he was obviously the youngest adult, at twenty or thereabouts, and he was talking to a man with the brownest hair that I had ever seen! I mean, it was the color of dark chocolate! He also had bright blue eyes, that made you sure that he was going to light a firework under your chair. and they sat across from me and the green-eyed man.

The two girls were talking, and I'm sure that they were good friends, if not best friends. the older girl had auburn hair in a messy bun, and the strangest eyes, silvery-yellow, like a moon, like my friend Cailie's eyes. And the younger girl, had light brown hair, and brown-red eyes, they were not to far apart in age, they were about twelve and thirteen, and they came to sit in front of us.

Next came a group of three, two men and a woman. The woman was, how do I say this, BEAUTIFUL! she was everything that I wanted to be, tall, with perfect, straight brown hair, and light green eyes, like grass. the men were arguing about her, so loudly, that I could hear them from where I was. the man that was on her right, was a fighter, he had a cap that looked like a war helmet, black hair in a buzz cut, and black shades over his eyes. the man on her left was a disabled man, with his left leg in a metal brace, a misshapen head, and yet he was obviously a burly man that didn't get along with others, with hands the size of baseball gloves, and the way he just kept his head down, a humble mechanic, according to his name tag, jump suit, and dirty hands. He had brown eyes, and brown-black hair, and a beard that seemed to be on fire! He sat down in the row in front of the two trouble makers, next to a lady who looked lonely, the other two sat in the very back, with the woman who had the book, she glared at them, and stared at her book again.

The others sat in the front of the bus, but one more group came to the back. A man and a woman, the man had black hair that came to his shoulders, and midnight blue eyes that glowed black in the light. He was the near oldest, at around forty-five, and he was about 5.11, not that tall, but taller than the woman who was perfect, and his companion was a woman who looked stern, like she would force feed you the most disgusting food ever; Broccoli! She had black hair in a tight bun, and eyes the color of wheat, and a grass-green sun dress. She was talking to the man in a hushed, angry voice, and he was just ignoring her, why are so many of these people fighting? They all seemed to hate each other!

"How are you young one?" said the man that sat down next to me. Now that he was up close, I could see that he had lines in his tanned skin, not wrinkles, lines that show that he had smiled a lot. And a grey streak in his black hair,

"Umm, I'm doing okay, what's your name? My name's Sofia." I said, a little shy. He smiled at me like he would smile at his favorite niece, kindly, and full of admiration.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all! I wont update for a bit until this gets reviewed some more. thanks!**


End file.
